Gundam 00: A Celestial Being Halloween
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: How does Celestial Being celebrates Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

TWO-SHOTS

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine.. and so is InuxBoku

Summary: How does Celestial Being celebrates Halloween?  
Note: Cosplay and Random Costumes

On Earth: Let's just assume that the world is peaceful now..

Neil didn't die in here.. T.T and Tieria is somehow forced to download his consciousness into her female body reserved for missions.

* * *

Lockon was laughing at his costume. "Wooh, so I'am a vampire huh? not bad" he said..

"But how come you are laughing Lockon?" Allelujah said, he was wearing a wolf costume..

"Nothing really, hey if you're a wolf and I'am a vampire then that means we're mortal enemies.." Lockon teased..

Allelujah smirked.. "And how about Setsuna? the referee between us?" he joked..

Setsuna shrugged, he was wearing a zombie costume. Allelujah and Lockon slightly chuckled..

"Anyway where's Tieria?" Lockon asked..

"I heard that he's been kidnapped by Ms. Sumeragi and the other girls, they were excitedly roaring about dressing him up.. apparently as a girl once again" Allelujah explained..

"Poor guy, anyway did you just say once again?" Lockon asked curiously..

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Tieria once participated in an undercover mission while cross dressing, you should have seen it"

"Really? So is he pretty?"

"Beyond perfection, I'm telling you.. she.. I mean he was very stunning.."

"How come I didn't know that?"

"If I recall correctly, you're on a day off that day, I bet you're on the surface visiting your family's grave.. So Ms. Sumeragi decided not to interrupt you.."

Lockon shook his head.. "I should have seen it, after all it's another way to tease Tieria"

"I doubt it Lockon"

"Why?"

Allelujah smiled at him "You'll see"

Lockon blinked confusedly..

Their attentions were caught when Christina and Feldt entered the room, both wearing a witch's costume..

"I envy him, his height, his skin, his silky hair and his pretty face, not to mention his perfect slender body.. man I'm jealous" Christina complained..

Feldt only remained silent and nodded on her friends comments..

The boys were somehow curious on who they maybe talking about.. a model perhaps?

"You shouldn't read magazines that much Christy" Allelujah said..

Christina blinked.. "What are you talking about Allelujah?"

"Well aren't you talking about a girl model in a magazine? You don't have to be jealous to them Christina.." Lockon asked..

"What are you saying?" Christina chuckled..

"We're not talking about a girl from a magazine.. we're not talking about a girl either. In fact-" she was cut when entered the room wearing a snow woman costume, she was wearing white kimono with sky blue outlines and a White-ish transparent silk on top of her head. (costume of Nobara Yukinokouji of InuxBoku in her youkai form)

" Ms. Sumeragi !" Christina called.. "Is he done already?"

"Absolutely" she said then winked at all of them before the subject of their conversation entered the room with the Pumkin Man Lichty and the Death God Lasse.

Lockon, Allelujah and Setsuna's eyes widened in shock.

Tieria entered the room in her female body, she has two curved in horns and a red flower attached to her left horn. She has a long black scarf with crimson red butterflies across it, topped off with gauntlets. She wears a dark red hakama, but with a miniskirt. Her legs are complimented by her black leggings, and a pair of high heels. (Ririchiyo Shirakiin's costume when she's in her youkai form)

Since it's already the second time Allelujah and Setsuna saw him in a female body, they recover from the shock easily. But that's a different story for Lockon Stratos.

Lockon has to use all his willpower to stop the color from rising on his cheeks.. Damn he didn't imagine, when Allelujah said he was stunning.. he never really imagines he really was.. he was not just stunning.. he's perfect.. If you ask a person that doesn't know Tieria, Lockon was pretty sure they'll say that he's a real girl..

Tieria looked at Lockon and frowned..

"Hey something wrong?" he asked.. but a clear voice of a woman was heard.. At that Lockon had to cover his blushing face, before he turned back..Allelujah, Lasse,Licthy, Sumeragi and Christina chuckled.

He really didn't expect that. He knew from the very beginning that Tieria was beautiful, he even mistook him for a girl when they first met, but it was beyond his furthest imagination that Tieria would be like this if he were a woman.. it's too much for him too handle..

"What did I told you, you won't be able to tease him." Allelujah stand beside Lockon..

"Speechless, aren't we Lockon?" Sumeragi teased..

"Don't be cruel , after all it was his first time seeing Tieria on his female body.." Christina patted Lockon's shoulder..

"See? I have all the rights to be jealous to him as a girl" Christina said..

Lockon was able to slightly recover his shock. He turned and looked at Tieria who was talking with Setsuna about work again.. Something's really won't change, he thought.

After a minute Sumeragi spoke.

"Okay since we have come to this, I'll assign the partners for our Trick or Treat competition"

"Trick or Treat competition?" Setsuna asked..

"You heard it, Trick or Treat competition, it means that whoever pair got the most number of candies will won" the tactical forecaster explained..

"the pairings will be Tieria and Lockon, Setsuna and Allelujah, Feldt and Christy, and Lichty and Lasse, you guys will have to back before 12 midnight"

"What's the price?" Setsuna asked..

Sumeragi showed a box containing a miniature figure of Gundams

"here is the price, whoever won will ge-"

"Let's go" Setsuna said cutting Sumeragi before they bolted out of the room.. leaving a surprised Sumeragi..

* * *

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking on the streets of Tokyo.

Lockon was having a hard time speaking, ever since he and Tieria depart for that so called competition of Sumeragi-san, which he thought as silly but definitely a good way to kill time, after all it's only a matter of time before they get orders from Veda once again, of course to commence interventions.

Tieria was walking beside him carrying her jack-o-lantern basket and her spear-like weapon as her props.

Lockon was sure that if he wasn't mature enough he would definitely bolt out of the situation, man.. being with such a cute girl..guy.. it's was even harder for him to take than to be surrounded by enemies in a battlefield.

"Hi there pretty" a voice interrupted Lockon's thought. When he turned back he saw a drunk? guy standing in front of Tieria.

"You are gorgeous, are you a goddess that went down to Earth to light up my world?" the drunk man cried,

Tieria blinked, Lockon felt a vein popped on his forehead.

"You are sent from above aren't you?" the drunk man continued, Lockon was watching, he could feel his temper rising.

Tieria unaware to this kind of situations stand still then frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, my dear goddess, would you do me the honor of giving me a hug?" the man said motioning to hug Tieria, at that Lockon's patience snapped, but before he could grab the man and mess with his face, he saw a blonde guy pulled Tieria away, causing the purple haired meister to land on the mysterious man's chest.

Lockon's eyes widened a flow of concern, relief and anger filled him, as he watched Tieria's current position, her..his hand was being held by the blonde's hand while, the blonde's free arm is holding her..his waist..

"Hey why don't you waist your time somewhere else. " The mysterious man ordered, it's obvious from his tone that he's not someone you could deal with.

At that the drunk man left, leaving the blonde guy, Lockon and Tieria..

The two were somehow stocked in their position, that Lockon couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Tieria's hands and pull her..him away from the mysterious man..

"Excuse me.." he said, then smiled to the blonde..

"I didn't know that Ms. gorgeous here is with her boyfriend.." the blonde said..

Lockon and Tieria blushed and blinked, the blonde chuckled at their expressions.

"What a cute couple" he mumbled.. he motioned and went in front of Tieria and put the candies from his basket onto hers..

"There you go" he said before he smiled and patted Tieria's head..

Tieria looked at him. "Thank you uhm-" he said..

"Graham- Graham Acre," the blonde said smiling before he walked pass the two of them..

"Take care of Ms. Gorgeous, vampire-san" he said as he waved his hands and walk away..

"What a weird guy, if I recall correctly he's a pilot from the Union.. talk about coincidence.." Tieria said..

She said while looking at Graham not noticing Lockon behind his who was keeping his cool and trying himself not to show the blush coloring his face..

_'c-couple?_?' he thought, its seems like smoke is coming from his head.. i wonder.

"Lockon!" Tieria called, making the Irish man snap..

Tieria tilted his head, then frowned in confusion.. "You're always spacing out" she..he demanded then leaned closer to him and looked suspiciously at him..

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" she..he said..

"Eh?"

Tieria frowned..

"You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Why would I?" he shouted before he looked away blushing..

Tieria smirked,

"anyway we should continue" he said..

Lockon sighed in relief.. before he trailed with the purple haired meister.

* * *

"Oh you're so pretty" a woman from a stall said as she hands Tieria a pack of candies.. "there you go"

"Thank you" Tieria responded.. he's been controlling his temper.. if it's not a mission, to be honest a stupid mission ordered by Veda, he would never, never do this crappy thing of wearing costume and celebrating this..this stupid Halloween thingy.

Lockon was trying his best not to laugh, they've been getting lots of candies from the stall owners who were admiring Tieria the witch's beauty.

"Come back next year, sweetie" added by the woman..

"Yeah, come back here with Mr. Vampire, we'll have lots of candies for you" one of the stall owners added..

Lockon nodded in gratitude, but Tieria isn't reacting at all, emotionless as ever..

Lockon leaned to whisper to him..

"Come on at least say thank you.." he whisper..

Tieria frowned, but soon gave up as Lockon continue to gave him an _oh-please-just-say-thank-you_ look..

He sighed before he did something that Lockon never expected to see in his whole lifetime..

Tieria smiled brightly then said.. "Thank you, I'll be glad to go back here next year" he said..

The stall owners were frozen for a minute and so is Lockon.. when realization hit them..

"Kawaii!" the owners screamed, is as if with that smile the whole streets of Tokyo lit up..

"You're more than welcome dear" one owner said..

Lockon blinked, then blinked again..

'Tieria..Tieria Erde.. smiled?' he thought.. more than anything else he wouldn't trade that once in a lifetime chance to see Tieria smile..

Lockon blushed as the picture of Tieria smiling was remained stocked in his brain.. and there he goes again losing his trail of thought..

An owner of a stall went to his and held his hands.. "Young man, be sure to take care of this beautiful witch right here" he said..

Lockon blushed even more then scratch the back of his neck.. "Uhmm count on me" he said..

Tieria's eyes widened then look away from Lockon.. 'what is this man actually thinking? agreeing to that stupid..stupid..deal'

He tried to compose himself before he turned to look at Lockon..

"We have to go.." he said before he nodded and walk away with Lockon..

* * *

It's already 11pm, but the whole streets of Tokyo is still alive..

Lockon and Tieria went to the park then rest for a bit after all they still have 1 hour before the call time..

"I wonder how the others are doing" Tieria asked..

"I bet Setsuna is still collecting some candies.." Lockon replied.. "You sure you don't want to continue?"

Tieria shook his head.. "I'm not even planning on winning, do you?" he asked.. truth to be told he had no interest in joining such foolish activities but Veda ordered it.. so he have no choice.. surely Veda is one hell of a sadistic bastard..

Neil shook his head too "Nah, I just join in here because I thought it maybe a good way to kill time"

"I see"

The two were silent for a moment.. Lockon looked up the night sky, the stars looks so different from the surface of the Earth when you look at it from space..

He averted his eyes to the witch beside him, who was also looking at the stars..

_Beautiful_

He thought, Lockon ever since he met Tieria had always thought that his co-meister is beautiful, Tieria is very attractive for him, not just because of his feminine features, but because of his crimson eyes, patented glares, occasional frowns, his confused look every time Lockon tells him something about being a human, his constant questions about humanity that he didn't quite understand.. his comments which are usually negative but understanding and necessary on some point.. and his smile.. it's that smile that totally captivated and captured his heart..

Every time he saw Tieria being like this.. it had been driving Lockon crazy and every time he saw Tieria like this.. he feels like he's falling for him even more ..

Right now all he wish that this moment would never end..

To be honest Lockon had been in love with Tieria ever since they met, ever since he whacked his head off cause he accidentally mistook him for a girl, ever since he first received a venomous glare from the purple haired meister when he was caught staring at him, even since they teamed up for a simulation practice before celestial beings debut, ever since he was first provoked by shorter meister, ever since he held his hands.. and ever since he first comforted him..

And the longer he stayed with him, the harder he fell for the shorter meister.. Although others might say this is so 'gay', that it's wrong for him to fall in love with a person having same gender.. he doesn't care.. all he care about is Tieria..

Lockon was still staring on the purple haired witch beside him, admiring his beauty..

_'Is it okay for me to feel this way?'_ he mentally asked Tieria while looking at him..

_'Is it okay for me to ask if you feel the same?'_

_'Is it selfish of me to ask of you to stay here by my side forever?'_

_'Is it okay for me to know you even more?'_

_'Is it okay for me to wish that you would never leave my side ever again?'_

"Is it okay for me to love you?" Lockon didn't realize that he said the last question loud, loud enough for Tieria to hear..

Tieria looked at him with wide eyes.. he blinked twice..

"Lockon.." he said in a surprised voice..

It was then that Lockon realized that he just confessed.. for a moment there he was frozen..

Lockon actually never planned on confessing his feelings, coz at the back of his mind a small voice was saying that he might be turned down, that maybe the other's feelings is not mutual as his. he was quite bothered maybe because their friendship matters more than his own interest, that maybe after letting the ther know, they won't be as close as they were now, that maybe it would get into their line of work...

but now it's it's different, Lockon suddenly found the courage to admit his feeling, he suddenly realize that he didn't want to keep his feelings anymore..

"Tieria... I...I" but suddenly he was hesitant.. colors rising up on his cheeks..

Oh, how the mighty have fallen, Lockon Stratos, a well known womanizer, a man who could get thousands of girls in one smile, a man who could kill an enemy with one shot, a man who could target and fire from beyond the stratosphere, a man who could aim from the surface of the earth and shoot an enemy in space, a man who could both play in long range and close combats, and a man who could defeat an enemy in an instant, cannot actually face a girl.. a guy and confess what he actually felt..

"You know,, we've been together for too long already.. and I know that I've already realized this quite so long ago.. so Tieria I wanted you to know.."

Tieria looked at him carefully, Lockon was cute being like this,.

"I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you" he confessed, not looking at the other meister but instead just examining the figures of the ground..

Tieria blushed, but his eyes softened, then smiled.. he leaned closer to the other meister, their shoulders brushing against one another..

The taller meister was shocked on the sudden reaction of his lover..

"I feel the same, Lockon Stratos" he quietly said, but Lockon heard it clearly.. he reached up for the shorter meister's head and kissed him on the forehead..

Things didn't change between the two of them, because putting your life on the line clearly says I LOVE YOU, and swearing to protect a person clearly says I LOVE YOU TOO.

The clock tower from the city, rang as it signaled everyone that it's already time for another day..

"I guess that's our cue.." Lockon spoke..

Tieria smiled at him, Lockon's resisting to held his lovers hands, because it maybe too much for the shorter man, and it's not appropriate coz, they've been just together.. I mean as a couple, that maybe too fast on Lockon's perspective..

He was suddenly surprised as Tieria intertwined his hands again him.. then smiled at him..

"Time to go, I bet Sumeragi and the others were waiting for us" he said..

Lockon smiled back..

"I suppose, they wouldn't mind if we're late for an hour.." Lockon teased..

Tieria glared at him then pouted.. before they continue walking back to their friends.. walking together.. in a path they choose to take..

* * *

_back in the Ptolemy.._

Loud laughs were heard from the Celestial Being's mother ship..

"You mean, many people lined up just to give Setsuna candies?" Lockon asked..

"Yeah you could have seen it!" Allelujah broke out..

"Then I guess that determines the winner" Sumeragi said motioning to the table full of candies..

"Oh it's finally over!" Christina announced..

"Yeah!" Lockon said as he put a hand on Tieria shoulders..

Tieria looked at him but Tieria just smiled.. he just rolled his eyes..

"We'll be going now!" Lockon announces as both of them turned to leave the room.. leaving a shocked crews of Ptolemy in a frozen state..

The two went out of Ptolemy, then sit together watching the night scenery and the sea..

Tieria was leaning to Lockon's chest.. while the other man hugging the smaller from from behind..

"I didn't know that you're scared to admit your feelings for me" Tieria teased..

"Hey, it took me almost 10 years to finally be able to say it" Lockon pouted.. but was soon shocked as Tieria reached in his cheeks and kiss him..

It's definitely a day to treasure..


End file.
